On the Formation of a Westfallian Council
The following was a document written by the leaders of the Westfall Separatist Army which was distributed throughout the Kingdom of Stormwind during the events following the Cataclysm. ---- "The Separatist Movement of Westfall has as of the date of this writing, the fourteenth of January, reached a state of equilibrium in its struggle for the emancipation of Westfall from the Kingdom of Stormwind. From its humble roots as a drifting group of revolutionaries in the southern reaches of Westfall, it has grown to a revolutionary army and can claim a greater presence in Westfall than any other group. Since the Stormwind Army has not seen fit to mount a meaningful offensive since their initial attack following the official declaration of the independence of Westfall performed before Stormwind Keep, the Separatist Army has grown considerably in strength and organization, and our liberation of much territory in Westfall remains unchallenged. As such, it can safely be said that the Separatist Movement is prepared to move on to a new stage of development as we continue to increase manpower and organization; as our dedication is to the emancipation and well-being of the People of Westfall, the Separatist Movement cannot dedicate itself solely to military matters, especially given the current lack of resistance from the Stormwind Army. Given this period of peace, two meaningful and coexistent drives must be made by the Separatist Movement, spearheaded by the Separatist Army and all supporters thereof. Firstly, the push towards industrial and agrarian revitalization has already begun in modest proportions by the Separatist Army. Every available pair of hands and every brain is needed to assist in this drive for economic recovery and stabilization, and the push towards the creation of a national Westfallian economy independent from the Kingdom of Stormwind. This labor movement, this great leap forward in production and refinement, will be accelerated in the days to come as the minting of Westfallian coinage commences and as the Separatist Army devotes every man and woman under its command to the fields, the mines, the streams, and the forges. Westfall has the resources to be self-sustaining, even considering the thousands of homeless drifters from Stormwind that have come to mingle with the already-destitute natives of Westfall. The fields can be revitalized, the mines still yield ore, and the streams still teem with fish; the effort required will be monumental, but Westfall can prosper once again. Secondly and just as critical to the survival of the Westfallian people is the formation of a governing body for Free Westfall, which is the name given to territory under Separatist protection. The Westfall Separatist Army does not seek sole political power for itself, nor do I as Chairman seek personal control over Westfall or its means of production or distribution. To ensure that political and legislative power is truly held by the People, the formation of a localized governing body is vital. I here quote from the first draft of the Manifesto of the Separatist Movement, which is currently in review prior to mass printing: "The Separatist Movement calls for the establishment of a sovereign and independent Westfall and the provision of a localized and de-centralized government therefore, wherein executive, legislative and judicial questions will be answered by the People as a broad mass via popular consensus in a council of workers, peasants and soldiers. Each person of an adult age shall be appropriated one vote to cast for each issue brought before the Council, regardless of sex, profession, physical health, race or creed. The Separatist Army will enforce all laws decided upon by this council." '' ''We stand by this statement as it is printed in the first draft of the document of the principles of the Separatist Movement. The Separatist Army cannot be the sole governing body in Separatist territory; civilians must formulate their own council government to make rulings of their own. While we of the Separatist Army demand fair and equal rights to cast our votes in the Council, we also refuse to be the formative organ of the Council. In other words, for the defense of the interests of the People, it is necessary for civilian supporters of the Movement to formulate this Council under the protection of the Separatist Army, rather than its dictation. We call upon all patriotic people of Westfall to step forward and offer their services in the formation of this Council of workers, peasants and soldiers so that law in Free Westfall can be dictated by decree of the People to be governed by said laws, and not by the military apparatus of the Separatist Movement. That being said, the Separatist Army will be needed for the time being to act as the policing body of Free Westfall, as the armed struggle for Westfall is, while in recession, unlikely to be over. It is almost a certainty that the Kingdom of Stormwind will react with force, likely in the near future. Since this writing is a public one which will undoubtedly come to the notice of Stormwind military or guard personnel, I will ask as one man of reason to hopefully another that all aggression between the Separatist Army and any Stormwind military or guard organizations be postponed until after the meeting this coming Saturday regarding the condition and defense of the Alliance, which I and an armed Separatist escort will be attending in order to voice our position on the current state of affairs. Consider this request a call for peace at least until meaningful and hopefully fruitful discussion can be had. Do not take this as a sign of weakness, as the Separatist Army is as prepared for invasion of Free Westfall as ever- I make this offer as a "gentleman". Strength of the People be with you all. ''-Chairman Hakutesen Toichin of the Westfall Separatist Army"'' Source http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/2089271456 Category:Westfall Separatist Army Category:Propaganda Category:Documents Category:Speeches Category:Politics